Petra Pan
by I am Brooklyn
Summary: what if a girl ruled Neverland? Satisfy your curiosity and take a look at the story of ......Petra Pan!
1. begining

Petra Pan flew through the forest of her home as quickly as possible. She expertly dodged every tree and branch that came in her path. She had to save the lost boys before it was too late! With that she vaulted into the sky and made her way towards a familiar planet.


	2. Night watch

Patrick Casey looked out his window at the stars. Not many 15 year old guys liked to do that, but he loved the stars. He focused his telescope on the star second to the right of the moon. Something about the star caused him to wonder in awe. All of the sudden he saw a flash from the star. Patrick rubbed his blue eyes and ran his fingers through his strawberry blonde hair, and shook his head. _What was that? Oh, well_ he yawned, _I need to go to bed. _With that he left his window open and jumped into bed. Patrick fell asleep watching the flash flicker and then finally fade.


	3. Guys don't scream

Petra landed as light as a feather on the window seal of none other than Patrick Casey. The boy looked the same age as Petra. As he shifted in his sleep Petra came to a complete stop. She slowly made her way over to his bed floating effortlessly over the ground. She quickly put her hand over his mouth as his eyes flew open. "Please don't scream?" she said pleading with her green eyes as much as she was with her voice. She moved her hand when she felt something wet. "Gross! What was that for?" "Guys don't scream when they wake up in the middle of the night when they find a stranger staring at them." "Sorry about that, I just needed you to not make any noise." "Why?" "I need you to come to Neverland with me." "WHAT!" "Keep your voice down please?" Petra flew over and placed a hand on his fore arm. "Why me?" "Your window was open. That and I saw you staring at Neverland through that thing." She pointed at the telescope. "What is that thing?" "What! You have never seen a telescope before?" She shook her head and flew over with a curious look on her face. _Wait a second she just flew! _"Wait a second you just flew! What's your name again?" Petra sighed, "My name is Petra Pan." "Just like Peter Pan?" She growled, "Don't even get me started about Peter Pan! Look the lost boys need my help! I am all alone and I can't save them by myself!" _Gosh she's on the verge of tears! _"Will you please help me? This is my last shot! They need me please." "Do you even want to know my name first?" She took this as a yes "That would be helpful." "Patrick Casey at your service!" With that Patrick stuck out his hand. Instead of shaking his hand she reached into a pouch and dropped a pinch of what looked like gold sand into the palm of his hand. "Sprinkle it on yourself and think of a wonderful thought. Thank you so much Peter!" She hugged him. "Peter?" "Sorry Patrick just got a little excited with the new hope!"_ Why did she call me Peter? I wonder why she doesn't like him. _With that they jumped into the air and flew to the second star to the right.


	4. You can read my MIND!

Patrick looked at Petra while they flew over London. She had a thoughtful look on her face. Her perfectly arched eyebrows were wrinkled in thought. She was also biting her lip and subconsciously braiding a small strand of brown hair._Wow she is actually sort of pretty! Oh-no get a hold of yourself man! She __**just**__ needs your help!_ When she glanced at him, he took the opportunity to talk. "So, why do you need my help?" "The lost boys are in trouble. They were..." she paused for a second. "..captured by Captain Hook and I can not free them by myself." "So you need my help? What makes you think I am qualified?" Petra paused floating in mid air, and she starred at him. It was almost like she was reading his thoughts. _What is she doing? Can she read my thoughts? Oh I wish she would talk her stare is unnerving_"You still believe in Neverland." With that she started flying with Patrick on her tail. "How do you know?" "I can read your thoughts." She laughed at the look of horror on Patrick's face. "I'm just joking, but I can look into the heart of a child and see if they truly believe." "Wow" "You are one of the few old enough to help me." "So how are we going to save the boys?" "Well, first we have to get you to Neverland undetected. Instead of going directly into the star we are going to circle it and into the side facing the cliffs." "What's on the cliffs?" "Nothing, that is exactly why we are going there. The lost boys and I had our secondary hideout there. Rock helped my lift some of the heavier pieces." "Who is Rock?" Patrick looked confused._ I hope it is not her boyfriend_That thought was quickly shot down when she replied, "He is my fairy. Just don't make him angry. He will sprinkle rocks with fairy dust and throw them at you." Patrick laughed, "Hence the name Rock! Got it; that is good to know. I am not partial to having rocks thrown at me!" Soon they were rounding the star. Patrick felt his jaw go slack as he entered the atmosphere of Neverland!

* * *

Reviews are the fuel for my engine it is either this story or summer reading papers. Please review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	5. Fairy dust and Boot camp

Petra looked at Patrick and smiled. His eyes were huge as they entered Neverland. She did not blame him Neverland's cliffs were beautiful. She looked at Patrick again. He looked so much like Peter…

_NO! Don't think about him it will only make you sink! Think about the lost boys and Rock! Think about the flowers in the meadow and the strawberries next to the water fall._

Soon Petra was guiding Patrick into a hole on the side of the cliff. The hole was just big enough for them to land. "Where are we?" "Hide away" "What?" "You know how the hallow tree is the Hideout well this is the Hide away." "Oh" Patrick began to sit down on a rock. Before he could sit all the way down it moved causing him to land on the ground. Petra giggled and helped Patrick up. "Rock come on out! I know you are here!" With that a blue ball of light flew from a hole in the cave wall and tapped Petra on the nose then landed on her shoulder. All Patrick heard was the tinkling noise that all fairies make, but Petra heard this. "Petra! Where have you been, huh? I was about to come and get you. I knew I shouldn't have let you go by yourself. Look what you did! You went and brought back a BOY!" "ROCK!" "What?" he said this looking very flustered. "Give him a chance? Please?" Rock flew up and looked at her. This is the worst thing to do when your best friend happens to be the best puppy dog pouter in the world. "FINE! I'll give him a chance, but if he even looks at you funny he gets a rock to his head!" "Thank you Rock!" She said then she gave him a kiss which was like kissing his whole head. "Patrick, this is Rock. Rock, this is Patrick Casey. Please try to get along." After saying this she walked further into the tunnel. "Don't we need a torch?" Patrick yelled behind her. "We have Rock." She motioned for Rock to fly forward casting his blue glow on the walls around them. Petra walked behind out of courtesy for Patrick. "So as soon as we get there we are going to eat, and then we will start your training." "Training?" "Do you think you are ready for fighting Hook and all of his pirates right now?" "Well, no…" "Aright then, like I said training will be after lunch and then we will discus battle plans tomorow."

They entered a huge room with a table in the middle and what looked like wood walls. "_Aren't we in a cave? How can there be would down here?" _"Well, the entrance to the Hide away is the side of a cliff because then you can only fly in. That way Hook can never ambush us. We are actually in the Great Willow." "What?" "You asked why there was wood here." "I didn't." "Yes you did. Didn't he Rock?" Rock gave a definite nod and looked at Patrick. "I guess I spoke my thoughts out loud." "Well, that's okay I guess. Let's eat!" Petra started looking around for some berries, and Patrick found some bowls. Soon they were chowing down on bread, strawberries, and milk.

Later that night Patrick collapsed in his hammock Petra had set up for him. She had put him through serious pain that afternoon. First they had gone through flying exercises. Those were fun, but he got dizzy after the first few flips. Then he had had to run with a pack of rocks strapped to his back! Last Petra had put a sword in his hand and made him practice. When they finally stopped she made him stretch and drink a gallon of water. Petra said it would keep his muscles from getting to sore. It only made Patrick need to go to the bathroom. He laid there and listened as Petra played a little flute made up of tiny reeds tied next to each other each one shorter then the last. The notes were lulling him to sleep when… "What's up Rick?" "Huh! Who said that?" He lurched up so fast that he tumbled out of his hammock. "Just me Rick." Patrick looked and saw a blue orb floating above him. "How can I understand you Rock?" "Well, during dinner I slipped some fairy dust into your drink." Patrick wrinkled his eyebrows as he got back into his hammock and reached out a hand to Rock. "Oh…Why do you call me Rick?" "Well", Rock floated onto Patrick's hand. "Patrick is such a mouthful. Rick is easier for me to say." "Cool" "Good night Rick." Patrick yawned, "G, night Rock." With that Patrick conked out.

* * *

Okay i have had like over 70 hits on this story and only 2 reviews! I need atleast five more reviews before i continue. 


	6. 2 suprises in twentyfive hours

"WAKE UP!!!!!!!!!!!!!" "Who, what, when, where, and how?" Patrick was so startled by is wake up call that he fell out of his hammock face flat on the ground. Grumbling he got up, "That is the second time in less then twenty-four hours!" "Actually twenty-five" Petra was trying really hard not to laugh. "Neverland has one more hour of daylight then Earth." "Oh" "Yeah oh breakfast time Rock!" Petra yelled as she walked out of the room with Patrick right behind her. "So, what are we doing today?" "Do you have to ask?" "More training?" "Yup!" Petra smiled as Patrick groaned. "Since you did well with your endurance test we will just work on sword fighting and flying skills. You will need both to stop Hook's hench man."

So the day went on Patrick's flying soon became second nature and his sword became an extension of himself. Patrick thought with Rock on his should during a water break. _I wonder why I have to learn all this stuff so well. Petra is pushing me to my limit. What is out there that she wants me to be prepared for? __**Peter Pan**__ What? Rock? How are you in MY head? __**Unlike Petra I CAN really read minds. **__Oh, so what about Peter Pan? I would ask Petra but she would probably gut me! __**Well quite a while ago Petra was part of the lost boys. Peter was still here with us. One day he went to think by himself. It had been a couple weeks since Jane had left. So he went off and never came back. Petra and the lost boys searched ALL over. Finally they went to look where they never wished to find him. **__Where?__** The Jolly Rodger! They flew around the deck. And then they saw him. Peter Pan was dressed in Captain Hook's red coat and breeches. He had a cold gleam in his eye Petra had never seen before. They attempted a rescue, but Peter did not want to go with them. He insisted that his name was James and that he wanted nothing to do with Petra or the lost boys. Soon after that, Petra had us build Hide away. Just incase Hook ever found Hide out. **__Cool that explains everything a little bit. Petra must have really been hurt.__** She was so sad she locked herself in Peter's room and played his flute.**_"Patrick! Rock! I need some help with dinner!" S_he sounds like my mother!__** Tell me about it!**_ With that they both smiled and few into the cave that was just below the practice field.

Petra smiled as she saw that Patrick and Rock were getting along. Patrick walked in and smiled at her revealing very straight teeth. _He has a great smile! __**PETRA! **__ROCK! If you do not get out of my head this instant! __**OKAY! I am gone. **_ With that Patrick and Petra made dinner while rock went to visit some of his fairy friends. "Be back before dark, Rock!" "Yes, mother! And you two get to bed on time!" Patrick and Petra smiled, "Yes, Father!" They said in union and collapsed into giggles. Well, Petra giggled and Patrick chuckled. Guys do not giggle. They went back to cooking. And Battle plans. "So were exactly are the lost boys?" "Well, as of right now they are tied to the mast of the Jolly Rodger." Petra said biting into a carrot. Taking a sip of water Patrick asked, "When do you think the best time to go would be?" "Right after sun set." "That sounds like a good time. The pirates would be relaxed and getting ready to sleep." "Imhm." "What's wrong?" "Nothings wrong." With that Petra dug into her soup. Leaving Patrick to stare at her worried face. Her eyebrows were wrinkled again and her bottom lip was stuck out a little bit further than then the top. The bottom of her chin was trembling. Patrick sat down his spoon and moved to sit next her. He put his arm around her. Her normally celery green eyes had turned a forest green. A tear had escaped her right eye and was slowly traveling down her pale check. "Every thing is going to be all right." "No, it isn't. I saw you and Rock sitting there earlier to day. I know he told you that Peter Pan betrayed us!" "Well, that is okay we just have to show him that we can kick butt just as well as he can!" "You don't understand! Peter Pan is..." "..Standing right in front of you." Petra gasped as Patrick flew up onto the table and pulled out his sword.

* * *

Many have said "Reviews are love" and ...they are correct! 


	7. Too manysuprises

"What are you doing here? How did you find this place?" Patrick was mad. This guy had hurt Petra and now he just pops up. "I saw her fairy and followed his fairy dust back here. Good job Petra, I never would have found this place when I was enchanted." "Enchanted? What do you mean?" Petra had stood up and had pulled Patrick down from the table. She was standing behind Patrick with her hands on his right shoulder. "Do you remember the day you came and tried to rescue me?" "Like it was yesterday." "Well apparently a couple of the dark fairies cursed the jacket. I was conscious, but with the jacket on I couldn't do anything! I was being held captive." "What?! Peter how were you captured and how can we trust your story?" Patrick had placed a hand on hers and was glaring at Peter. "Well, I wa-Who is this guy Petra?" "This is Patrick Casey. He came to help me save the lost boys." "Oh really? How do I know I can trust him?" "Test his skills. He could beat you." Patrick eyes grew wide and looked at Petra. She nodded and he turned around. "Patrice field. Ten minutes." With that Peter flew out of the only window above ground. "Petra I can't fight Peter Pan!" "Yes, you can! Remember you were trained by PETRA Pan!" "Wait….how are you to related?" Patrick took a step closer when he asked. "Peter Pan is my brother." "Brother?!" "Yeah" "Petra I am so sorry. With him being family and all of the sudden he disappears, then you lose the lost boys, and then Peter comes back. How can you handle all the stress?" Petra looked down at the moss covered floor. "I can't." With that she slowly walked over to Patrick and leaned her forehead on his chest. Patrick automatically put his arms around her and held her tight. He slowly reached up and brushed her chestnut brown hair out of her green eyes. _Gosh! Petra has been keeping all this bottled up inside! She must feel awful. I can't believe I am holding Petra. I feel so bad for her. With Peter back all of her emotions are breaking free. Oh no! Peter if Petra is his sis- _"PETRA!" Petra jumped and wiped the tears from her eyes. She turned around to find a red-faced Peter Pan. "Yes" "What are you doing?" "Hugging Patrick." "Why?" Peter was, if possible, turning a darker shade of red. Patrick looked down._ Great my hands are still around her waste! _Patrick slowly started to move his hands and breathed a sigh of relief when Peter's face began to return to normal. "He was comforting me. I was so sad Peter. Do you realize how scared I was when you didn't come home? Then we find you and you don't even recognize us? Even your own sister?" "I already told you. I was wearing an enchanted coat." "How exactly did you land yourself in that predicament?" Patrick had sat down with Petra on a bench. "Well, I remember flying off to Skull Rock to do some thinking. I was just sitting there not doing anything because I had forgotten my flute. All of the sudden I hear "Why hello Peter Pan!" I look up in time to see the butt of a sword being swung at my temple. After that all I remember is waking up and not being able to move unless Hook told me. When they caught sight of you coming he told me what to say. That cold gleam in my eyes was meant for Hook. Satisfied that your spirit was broken he ordered me to walk the plank. Just as I walked off Tink popped up and tore the jacket of me! Can you believe it Petra? Tink is still around!" "Where is she now?" "Watching Hook and making sure he doesn't do anything to the boys." "Do they know you are back to your old self?" "Yes, the last thing I was ordered to do before the plank was to capture the lost boys. It was supposed to be the last step to crack your spirit. Hook didn't count on having you find some one to help….or me escaping!" Peter smiled and looked pleased. Petra was smiling and about to give Peter a hug when Tink flew in. Peter's face fell as he heard Tink's high pitched ringing. "Hook captured Rock!" Patrick caught Petra before she hit the floor. _I knew it! Too many emotions in one day!_


	8. DUCK!

As soon as Petra woke up the three and Tink raced for the bay. They flew like the wind during a hurricane and made it in record time. The combined emotions of Peter and Petra made the sky roll with black clouds. _**Help me! **__Rock how can I hear you?__** Rick? Thank goodness the fairy dust hasn't worn off yet. **__How long will it last?__** Probably another 30 to 50 minutes. **__Alright where are you and how can we get to you?__** I am on deck they see you and are loading the cannon so I would send peter to distract them while you and Petra fly on board u noticed. **__Okay I will see you on the boat._

"Okay guys I got a plan!"

"Didn't you just ask what the plan was?" Peter looked around annoyed that he hadn't come up with a plan.

"Yes, but Rock just talked to me in my head. He said that you should distract the cannon fire whi-"

"What cannon fire?" Peter asked

"That cannon fire! DUCK!" Patrick pulled Petra down as Peter jumped into the air.

"Distract cannon got it! Save the lost boys!" With that Peter lifted into the sky and sailed around the ship floating in thin air. Petra and Patrick crouched in the trees and bushes.

"Okay Petra, we are going to fly low on the water until we get to the ship. Then whatever side Peter is on we climb on board on the opposite side, and save Rock and the Lost Boys!"


	9. Plan B comes before Plan K part1

All the pirates watched Peter Pan on the starboard side of the ship while Petra and Patrick made there way up the port side of the ship. _Rock, are the boys still tied up to the main mast? __**Yeah, they look kind of confused. I think it is going to be a long time before they can trust Peter again. **__Tell me about it! Okay Petra and I are almost on deck is anyone looking our way? __**Nope you're all clear!**_ Patrick motioned for Petra to ready her sword.

"You ready?" He looked at her expecting some tremble, but instead he saw the rock hard face of a fighter.

"I was born ready."

"Alright then here we go. Sneak first and if our cover is blown try to get the lost boys out of here I'll cover for you."

"Okay be careful."

"You too." For a moment they just stared at each other, but then another cannon shot woke them up. Suddenly Petra kissed Patrick on the check and flew over the railing onto the ship behind some barrels. Patrick sat there for a moment later blushing, and then followed her. They had almost made it undetected when a short and pudgy pirate saw the two.

"It's that lousy wench Petra, an-OOFF!" before he could finish his sentence Petra had knocked him out.

"Who are you calling lousy?" Petra stood over the dirty pirate's unconscious form. Her moment of revelry was quickly squelched as she heard more shouts of anger. The pirates had heard their fellow's shout of surprise and were running towards her and Patrick.

"Plan B" She heard Patrick mutter as he drew his sword and ran forward to attack. Petra flew to the lost boys and cut their ropes. Peter suddenly appeared to help untie them.

"Peter! Help Patrick he is the one fighting off thirty pirates!"

"I am getting you and the lost boys out of here first. Besides I think he can handle himself." Petra glanced over to find that Patrick had stolen another sword and had already taken down three pirates. Peter and Petra finished untying the boys. With a shout to Patrick they took off.

"I forgot Rock!" Petra yelled and flew back before Peter could say anything. All he could do hope that Patrick would take care of his sister.

* * *

how's that for a chapter? okay i know it is not that good, but ya know at least i updated. If you liked the fluff tell me cause i got more and i won't put that marvolous fluff on paper, or rather computer screen until my lovely readers review.

love ya-Brooklyn


	10. no time for Plan K yet

The deck was covered in unconcous pirates that led a path to the fighting Patrick. He could feel the burn from his shoulders and the sun. The pirates pressed down on him as he fought to keep the pirates at bay. He let himself time for a small sigh of relief when he saw the lost boys and Petra fly of towards land. Now all he had to do was escape . With a quick glance around he noticed it would be hard to do. With him being the last one on the ship all pirates had regrouped to take on the fool hardy mistery boy brought by Petra. Patrick felt a breeze whiz past his face. A bullet had just grazed his cheek! With the sudden rise in stakes Patrick ran for the side of the ship and jumped in. He came up for air just in time to see Petra get knocked unconsious by the bloody pirates _**Rock can you hear me? Rock, What happened to Petra? Rock? **_Patrick screamed in his mind waiting for the reply he hoped would come. _RICK! Pet--urt--SAVE--s RICK! _And with that last message Patricks connection with Rock was lost. with a new burning determination Patrick swam to shore. The girl he had grown to admire...who was he kidding the girl he had come to deeply care for was in harms way and there was nothing he could do for her in that moment. Now he exsisted to save the Queen of Neverland; he just wished he could've kissed her first!


End file.
